


Befriending The Challenger

by deenowr



Series: The Road to Friendship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Discussion, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Spoilers, Tendou is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deenowr/pseuds/deenowr
Summary: “Wakatoshi-kun, not that I’m not flattered you chose me to be your best friend,” Tendou said, conveniently skipping out the fact that he was the one actively asserting it until that became reality, “but I’m worried because there will be times we are separated, and I want to see you still surrounded by friends!”“...So should I befriend more of the students outside of volleyball?” Ushijima asked.“Well, yeah, but also beyond that! Wakatoshi-kun, we are going to graduate soon and in the real world, it’s difficult to split people into the group of ‘volleyball players’ and ‘non-volleyball players’. In the real world, you have to try and make connections and friends.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The Road to Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Befriending The Challenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I finished reading the Haikyuu manga and I have a lot of feelings that need processing... so I decided to immerse myself in writing Haikyuu fics HAHA. I'm still in pain though. Anyway, I've never written from a stoic character's perspective before, but it's something new I decided to try. Especially since Haikyuu has some deliciously stoic characters to delve into like Ushijima, Kita, Akaashi... This fic focuses a bit on Ushijima coming to terms with Shiratorizawa's defeat, as well as the support Tendou shows towards Ushijima. When Ushijima appeared in Tendou's chocolate commercial, I knew I had to write about them. Well, I hope you enjoy the read!

Tendou Satori is Ushijima’s best friend. 

Indeed, Ushijima was not the first to stake that proclamation, but Tendou was firm in his belief that they were destined to be the best of friends, and proceeded to tell everyone that they were “friends for life”. 

Ushijima takes a lot of things seriously. That includes his role as a best friend. 

So when the Shiratorizawa third years graduated and received their scrolls during the ceremony, although Tendou claimed he was excited to be starting a new chapter in his life; Ushijima as his best friend knew that Tendou was secretly sad that they would all be parting ways and things would change and not quite be the same. 

Because of this, Ushijima decided that he would purchase a nice chocolatey dessert from one of the popular cafes in Miyagi and present it to Tendou.

“Where are you off to in a rush, Wakatoshi-kun? Did you forget about the teatime gathering at my place later? You can just come hang earlier if you want!” Tendou suggested, slinging his arm around Shiratorizawa’s ace - well, ex-ace, since they’ve officially graduated an hour ago. 

“I remember. 4:30 pm at your house,” Ushijima nodded. It was already 2 pm, and although the graduation ceremony was long over, the sense of nostalgia was heavy in the air and many of the seniors were busy taking photos and exchanging contacts for memories. Ushijima needed to go and purchase the dessert now if he wanted to make it to Tendou’s teatime punctually. 

“I am now going to purchase food to bring to your house,” he recited as he had practiced in his head. Ushijima was not blind to his own flaws, and knew that Tendou would be able to squeeze the truth out of him if the conversation persisted. It was best to be forward. 

“Oh? Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun! But me and my Mom have prepared enough food, you know? So you don’t have to,” Tendou replied. 

“If the food amount is more than necessary, you can keep it for later,” Ushijima said, “I will see you at your house at 4:30 pm, Tendou.” With that, he starts walking briskly into the direction where the cafe was. 

There were perks of Shiratorizawa located in Sendai. Since Sendai was the capital of MIyagi prefecture, many popular clusters of stores and shops were always nestled around the school, so almost everything was just a few blocks away. 

But the cafe that Ushijima knew Tendou always frequented but rarely bought anything from was Kaisho Cafe. 

_  
“You rarely purchase the desserts you spend time surveying, Tendou. Why?” Ushijima once asked when they left Kaisho Cafe for the 7th time in one month, empty-handed._

_“Wakatoshi-kun, if I went and bought the treats that caught my eye, I would have finished tasting all of them already! And where would be the joy, the anticipation, the delight in savouring it when there comes a day I really crave it?” Tendou cried out, hands flying out and almost hitting a passerby._

_“...”_

_“... Nothing escapes your observation skills, Wakatoshi-kun. Fine, it’s because they’re pretty expensive.”  
___

__When Ushijima stepped into the doors of the cafe, the customary call of ‘Welcome!’ from the employees greeted him. The cafe also seemed to be bustling with quite a number of people his age, clad in varying school uniforms, with scrolls in their hands or packed in their bags._ _

__It seemed like the cafe was capitalizing on the graduation of high school seniors by having a promotion whereby seniors would get a 30% discount if they showed proof of their recent graduation. Good. That means Ushijima could buy Tendou more than just one dessert._ _

__Once Ushijima spotted the names of the treats that Tendou would surely appreciate, he lined up and recited his order to the frazzled-looking cashier. “One kawaii kuma cake and one chocolate cornet, to be taken away.”_ _

__“Ah, yes, thank you for your purchase,” The poor cashier replied, handing him his order number, “however, we are quite busy at the moment so it will be some time before we have your order ready. Please wait for us to call your number. Thank you for your patience, okyaku-sama.”_ _

__Ushijima nodded and stepped out of line, carefully maneuvering his way around the other bustling customers. These were one of the times that his bulk and height did not help him much, and it would be better if he could sit somewhere quietly instead of blocking people. In a corner of the Kaisho Cafe, he surveyed the few chairs and tables._ _

__His eyes widened a fraction when he spotted a familiar face._ _

__Karasuno’s captain - well, ex-captain since he was a third year and must have graduated today as well - was sitting at a table with another high schooler clad in uniform. Ushijima did not recognize the other person, the one who had messy black hair exploding over his forehead like he just rolled out of bed, but he could never forget the faces of the Karasuno team that had snatched their chance at nationals._ _

__In fact, he had watched nationals as it went on, alone in his room with mixed feelings of envy and eagerness that felt unfamiliar in his chest. He knew Tendou had walked in on Goshiki watching it, and joined him, and although Tendou had extended an invitation, Ushijima had refused because he had felt like being alone._ _

__Now, looking at Karasuno’s captain (he knew his name was Daichi, thanks to the Karasuno crows always shouting his name during their showdown, but his surname slipped Ushijima’s mind), who seemed to be exasperated with whatever his companion was saying, he felt like he should approach. Address the issue. After all, Tendou’s desserts would take some time._ _

__Also…_ _

___  
“Wakatoshi-kun, not that I’m not flattered you chose me to be your best friend,” Tendou said, conveniently skipping out the fact that he was the one actively asserting it until that became reality, “but I’m worried because there will be times we are separated, and I want to see you still surrounded by friends!”_ _ _

___“...So should I befriend more of the students outside of volleyball?” Ushijima asked._ _ _

___“Well, yeah, but also beyond that! Wakatoshi-kun, we are going to graduate soon and in the real world, it’s difficult to split people into the group of ‘volleyball players’ and ‘non-volleyball players’. In the real world, you have to make connections and friends.”_ _ _

___“I do not perform well in social situations, I’ve been told,” Ushijima reported. His mother has tried to make him befriend other people his age in the neighbourhood, but it was difficult to understand their sense of humour and conversation._ _ _

___At this, Tendou clapped his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders and looked at him. “You know how you spike the ball when Shirabu or Semi sets for you? With strength, right? Do that same thing with making friends - just do what you have to do.”  
____ _

____That… was a lot of Tendou flashbacks. Ushijima must have been more emotional than he thought he would be on his graduation day. His mother would be proud of this development._ _ _ _

____Before Ushijima knew it, his legs led him to the table where the two boys sat. From where they sat, he loomed over them, effectively interrupting their conversation._ _ _ _

____“...” Karasuno’s captain, Something Daichi, stared at him, eyes wide, his mouth twisted into a weird grimace. The other boy across him seemed amused, eyes flitting from the captain to Ushijima._ _ _ _

____“Karasuno’s captain… good afternoon,” Ushijima greeted with a nod._ _ _ _

____“Ex-captain, since we all just finished the high school chapter of our life. You’re Shiratorizawa’s ace, right? Or, well, ex-ace, I guess,” Karasuno’s captain’s companion stated. He had a rotten grin that Ushijima didn’t know what to make of. Additionally, the school logo on his uniform showed that he wasn’t from Miyagi prefecture - this close, Ushijima could make out the kanji for ‘Nekoma’._ _ _ _

____“U-Ushijima-san,” Karasuno’s captain finally said, shooting his friend a look, “what are you doing here? Do you need something?”_ _ _ _

____It was a slightly weird question because what else would anyone be doing in a popular cafe? Even so, Ushijima disregarded the oddity of the inquiry. “I am waiting for my dessert order,” he said._ _ _ _

____“Oh… okay,” Karasuno’s captain nodded. He was an honest fellow, both in court and off the court, it seems, because even Ushijima could read that he seemed unsure as how to continue the conversation._ _ _ _

_____‘Be brave! Sit down and make friends!’_ cried out a voice that seemed suspiciously like Tendou’s at the back of his mind. _ _ _ _

____“May I sit here while I wait?” Ushijima nodded to the vacant seat at their table._ _ _ _

____“Go ahead,” The Nekoma student graduate offered, before Karasuno’s number one could say anything. As Ushijima sat down, he continued, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, recent graduate from Nekoma High in Tokyo. Never got to see you live in action, Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun, but have seen you on tv… impressive spiking, would have loved to block you,” Kuroo said with a teasing lilt in his tone._ _ _ _

____“Then you were Nekoma’s volleyball captain? We may have graduated, but you may still attempt to block me in future matches,” Ushijima said. In the old days, he might have secretly thought Kuroo’s statement to be unfounded, but after Shiratorizawa’s defeat to Karasuno… it has opened his eyes._ _ _ _

____Ushijima didn’t know what he said that was so funny, but Kuroo broke out into a hyena-like laugh that startled some of the customers nearby. “Future matches? I love volleyball, but I can’t promise you that one - I’m still laying out my cards for the future and studying each one. Funnily enough, Sa’amura and I were just talking about that.”_ _ _ _

____“About quitting volleyball?” Ushijima’s question shot out before he could stop himself. Internally, he berated himself for the negative connotations of his sentence._ _ _ _

____Kuroo stopped laughing, and something unreadable flickered in his eyes. “Yeah. About quitting volleyball,” he said with a wry grin._ _ _ _

____Ushijima fell silent. He knew that not volleyball was not for everyone. Tendou, his best friend, and renown ‘guess monster’, was confidently leaving volleyball behind and aiming to delve into the world of culinary. He knew Semi was contemplating a musical career although his parents wanted him to work for the government and Jin had other plans too. It seems like only Ushjima and Reon aimed to make volleyball into a career._ _ _ _

_____‘Because only you and Reon are good enough’,_ Ushijima’s inner voice whispered. He hated that voice, preferring Tendou’s nicer inner voice in his head. In the old days, he believed in his inner voice. Now, he knew Tendou’s could be more sound, although in reality, Tendou could also lead him askew in social situations. _ _ _ _

____At his own house, Tendou sneezed and dropped one of the cupcakes he was frosting to perfection._ _ _ _

____“You are good. With practice, you will be better. You do not have to quit,” Ushijima rumbled._ _ _ _

____There was a terse silence, then Kuroo turned to Daichi. “Sa’amura. That is the sweetest thing any volleyball captain has ever said to me. Why can’t you be like that when I came all this way to see you?”_ _ _ _

____“He travelled all the way from Tokyo to see you, Sawamura-san, on the day of graduation?” Ushijima asked, silently appreciating Kuroo for reminding him exactly what Karasuno’s captain’s name was, “That is indeed an honourable gesture.” He nodded respectfully in Kuroo’s direction, who seemed so gleeful._ _ _ _

____“Oh my God,” Daichi groaned, “you’re both going to kill me. Really. Ushijima-san, don’t believe half the things Kuroo says. He got lost accompanying his friend around Miyagi and I got looped into helping him. Speaking of Kozume-san, when and where exactly does he need to meet you once he’s done hanging out with Hinata?” he spoke sharply to Kuroo, who just smirked but started typing out a message on his phone._ _ _ _

____“... Does half the things include your discussion about volleyball?” Ushijima asked, when Kuroo was immersed on his mobile._ _ _ _

____“Huh? Oh… well, that’s true,” Daichi said, rubbing his neck, “I’m not - I mean, we’re not particularly upset about it. I got what I wanted, to at least play at nationals once. But I don’t plan to do it long-term.”_ _ _ _

____“I see. Karasuno played well at nationals,” Ushijima said. Compliments gained friends. And it was true, although it wasn’t a powerhouse, Karasuno gave a number of teams a run for their money._ _ _ _

____“O-oh! Thank you. I’m proud of my team,” Daichi smiled._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you guys fought well. Can’t deny that you guys are really pesky crows though. Don’t ya think so, Ushijima-kun?” Kuroo asked, returning to the conversation._ _ _ _

____“Irritating,” Ushijima agreed, nodding._ _ _ _

____“I like you,” Kuroo said, clapping Ushijima’s back in a friendly manner. It seems like Ushijima is on the way to make another friend, and he congratulated himself mentally._ _ _ _

____“Anyway, Kenma messaged me to meet him at Sendai Station, a place I know how to get to. It was nice hanging with you, Sa’amura-san. Pleasure meeting you, Ushijima-san. It would be nice for us to get to know each other more but it seems to me like you country captains need more time together.” With a lazy smirk and a careless wave, Kuroo left the table._ _ _ _

____“... You know, I really don’t think he got lost in the first place,” Daichi said, looking at Kuroo’s figure._ _ _ _

____“Maybe he wanted to befriend you more, similar to my own intentions,” Ushijima said._ _ _ _

____There was a beat of silence. “Befriend?” Sawamura asked, his tone critical._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Ushijima nodded, “Since we were both captains of our school’s respective volleyball teams, and we had a good match - I am interested in being more acquainted with you. Is it not acceptable?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s acceptable, yeah,” Daichi shrugged, “but I’m sorry if this might be too forward, Ushijima-san, but it’s obvious that volleyball is your biggest passion, so it’d make more sense if you wanted to make more connections with people who want to stay in the field. So maybe our team’s first years would be better choices, you know? I can give you their contacts, if you like. I know Hinata would be ecstatic.”_ _ _ _

____“...You are not wrong about my passion for volleyball, Sawamura-san. But my best friend told me I needed to make friends outside of volleyball as well. And since you and Kuroo-san will be going off to different fields, it would be beneficial for me to forge closer bonds with you,” Ushijima said honestly._ _ _ _

____Daichi looked like he was going to laugh. “Your best friend?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, you may remember him from our match. Tendou Satori, one of our team’s middle blockers.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I remember him. He sounds like a good friend… did he, uh, send you here to make friends?” Daichi asked, sounding tentative._ _ _ _

____“No. Tendou is upset because we will all be parting ways after graduating. I decided to purchase his favourite pastries before going to his house after this,” Ushijima replied_ _ _ _

____“Oh, thank God,” Daichi sighed, looking relieved and relaxing._ _ _ _

____“Is there a problem?” Ushijima asked, curious._ _ _ _

____“Uh, well, not anymore. You see,” Daichi began, looking sheepish, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted but I thought you were looking for a fight, if I have to be honest. I mean - I definitely don’t think you would do something like that _now_ but, it’s pretty common for some high school graduates to, um, ‘settle things’ once they’re out of school, grades and records secured.” _ _ _ _

____“...By ‘settling things’, you mean…”_ _ _ _

____“Beating people up. Kicking their asses. Finally putting an end to an unfinished fight,” Sawamura replied without batting an eye._ _ _ _

____“You and I seem to live in different worlds, although we are in Miyagi,” Ushijima said solemnly._ _ _ _

____That seemed to have brought a surprised laugh out of the Karasuno graduate. “You don’t say! Honestly, Shiratorizawa’s really different than Karasuno. Then again, to all the Tokyo teams, we’re probably all just country folk.” Sawamura turned serious. “I would like to apologize then, for what I assumed. It was unfair of me to think bad things of you, when you just came here to buy dessert like the rest of us.”_ _ _ _

____“It is not a problem. I have been told many times that I am unapproachable. Tendou is helping me improve this so I would have a good, appealing public persona for my future volleyball endeavours.” Ushijima stated._ _ _ _

____“Oh? Any tips that I could use, in case I wanted to appeal to the public?” Daichi asked, amused._ _ _ _

____“You need to ensure both sides of your mouth are lifted when you smile. It looks friendlier.” To demonstrate what he and Tendou had practised so far, Ushijima lifted both corners of his mouth and showed his teeth slightly._ _ _ _

____“I, uh… oh! Cool. That’s - really cool,” Daichi said. He pursed his lips._ _ _ _

____“I hope you will be able to utilize the tip properly in future,” Ushijima nodded graciously._ _ _ _

____“Order 24307 is ready to be collected!” One of the workers called out at the counter._ _ _ _

____“Ah, it seems like my order is ready. It was nice to make your acquaintance, Sawamura-san,” Ushijima said, standing up._ _ _ _

____“It was, um, nice talking to you, Ushijima-san. I need to get going as well - I was only here because Kuroo pestered me to help him out,” Daichi sighed._ _ _ _

____“I see. Before we part ways… would you like to exchange contacts? Since we are now friends?” Ushijima asked. He tried to keep himself stoic and calm as always, betraying none of the nerves he felt. He has never been the first to take the initiative to exchange contacts with someone, and this would be a first. Today seemed to be a day with a lot of firsts for him._ _ _ _

____Daichi looked surprised, before a genuine smile spread across his face. “Sure!”_ _ _ _

____After they had exchanged contacts and bade goodbye, Ushijima went to collect his order at the counter, feeling a sense of achievement similar to when he managed to spike all the sets thrown to him during practice perfectly._ _ _ _

____When he reached Tendou’s house, he found that he wasn’t the earliest, being beaten by Reon by a few minutes._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Wakatoshi! Tendou’s busy putting the few finishing touches to his cupcakes - he said he dropped one when he sneezed for no reason, so he’s a bit upset because we’re short of one cupcake,” Reon said. He was busy setting the table._ _ _ _

____“It is no problem. I brought dessert for Tendou.” Ushijima said, showing him the box from Kaisho Cafe._ _ _ _

____“Did I hear ‘dessert’? Is it chocolate?! Wakatoshi-kun, you shouldn’t have!” Tendou whooped from the kitchen. When the red-headed middle blocker popped his head out of the doorway, his face softened at the sight of Ushijima._ _ _ _

____“And did something else happen as well? Did you meet someone new? I’m so proud of you, Wakatoshi-kun! You’re growing up so fast,” Tendou whimpered._ _ _ _

____Reon looked at them both skeptically. “Uh… I honestly don’t know how you can tell all that. Wakatoshi looks the same as ever.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s because we’re best friends, Reon-kun! Anyway, come into the kitchen - the others haven’t arrived yet, so you can tell us all about it without getting too embarrassed, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou said, ushering both his friends into the kitchen area._ _ _ _

____“I won’t be embarrassed,” Ushijima said._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah - hurry up and spill before the others arrive!” Tendou wheedled._ _ _ _

____Ushijima did. And he was grateful that he didn’t have to recount his experience to the others because Tendou knew him well - he would have been embarrassed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this - so I'm planning more parts out. I do want to make Ushijima continue his friendship journey, and meet other characters as well, even if it's not in the manga haha. I thrive on feedback, and thanks for reading - until next time!


End file.
